Glass Wall - A Kailen (Android, AI) AU Story
by KyasarinYuriko
Summary: Glass: A hard, brittle substance, typically transparent or translucent. The glass was their only restraint. Wall: A thing regarded as a protective or restrictive barrier. They needed to tear down this wall without damaging it. "I knew I was safe behind this screen at first, but after some time, I started to despise it." "If only this barrier between us would disappear."
1. Prologue

Glass: A hard, brittle substance, typically transparent or translucent.

E.g. The glass was their only restraint.

Wall: A thing regarded as a protective or restrictive barrier.

E.g. They needed to tear down this wall without damaging it.

"I knew I was safe behind this screen at first, but after some time, I started to despise it."

"If only this barrier between us would disappear. This glass wall."

 **01110011 01110101 01101101 01101101 01100001 01110010 01111001**

"Kagamine-san, this will be the last round required for Project CV02," the man in the white lab coat said. Known as Manami Haruto, he was a renowned scientist and inventor, and was currently working on a project to develop AI, otherwise known as Artificial Intelligence.

"Only your emotions are left - we will continue the analysis for another three days in order to correct any mistakes we might have made.."

The blond in the seat nodded in understanding. There was a neurocranial transmitter sitting on his head, with wires attached to a very large machine beside him. Haruto's research team had come up with a way to analyze one's thoughts, behaviour trends, opinions, emotions, reactions, and memories, turning it into an interactive AI which would then be turned into a binary code.

It was a lot to do, but the group had managed to complete most of the project in the past year.

Haruto indicated to his team to turn on the equipment. For a moment, there were only sounds of switches flipping, machines whirring to life, and the usual series of beeps.

A young brunette sat in the corner on a spinning chair, an open book covering her face.

"Hikari-san!" The young woman snapped out of her slumber when Haruto sharply called her name.

"H-hai!" The clumsy intern quickly got to her feet, forgetting about the wires on the floor near where she sat. She accidentally tripped on one of them, stumbling forward as her arms stretched outwards to find some form of support.

It happened all in less than a second.

Hikari Akame's right hand bumped against a lever, the one used to control the intensity of the signal waves to read Len's brain waves, and it switched from level three to level five.

Even though it was simply a matter of two levels, the blond in the chair let out a scream of agony, his body contorting violently, startling everyone in the room as Akame tried to switch the lever back to level three.

But the damage had been done; the teenager sitting in the chair had gone motionless, the readings not picking up any sign of brain activity.

"Kagamine-san!"

 **01001000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110011 01100101 01110100 00101110**

A lot of stuff happened after that. A minister of the government heard about the failed project and how an innocent human being had died from it, and after a long meeting, the government officials decided to shut it down.

Despite that, Haruto's team were unwilling to abandon the project they had spent so much time on. Some felt they had worked very hard for this revolution; a couple commented that the project could still progress as Len's "consciousness" was practically downloaded into the binary world; the rest felt that it would be as if Len's death was for nothing if they simply abandoned the project there and then.

However, the sensible ones in this group of people knew they would be facing charges if the government found out that they were still continuing a project they had clearly shut down, hence the most likely solution would be to hand this project over to another person and hope that he or she would be able to complete it.

The team was busy packing up their belongings in order to leave the laboratory. Apparently, even the site of experiment was quarantined as the chance of people discovering the equipment and continuing the experiment, which had been dubbed as "dangerous" and "too risky", was too high.

"Haruto-sama, we're leaving," a male voice called from the corridor of the vast laboratory.

"Wait a moment," the raven-haired male replied. The computer was currently uploaded all of the current binary information for the AI project onto his phone.

The moment the screen flashed "Transfer Complete", the scientist/inventor unplugged his phone and opened up the SMS application, typing in the first random mobile number that came to mind.

 **To: 08019652164**

 **From: 08092101859**

 **Dear sir/madam,**

 **Attached is the program "CV02". It is an incomplete AI project, currently lacking in data for the category "emotions". We would like you to complete the project for us as some difficulties have come up. Please allow the program to run constantly and it would improve by itself along the way. Please do not respond to this message as it would only complicate matters further.**

 **Thank you for your co-operation.**

Haruto hoped that the recipient would be able to finish up the AI project dubbed as "CV02". That is, if the number he had keyed in even existed in the first place.

 **01010000 01110010 01101111 01101100 01101111 01100111 01110101 01100101**

 _ **Heya, peeps! It's Kyasarin here! Thanks for reading the Prologue of "Glass Wall"! (No I did**_ **not** _ **base this off that Miku song.)**_

 _ **Apparently, this was supposed to be a collab once again, but Keito is currently busy, so I typed this up myself! So, disclaimers disclaimers, which I'll skip, and this is about 750-800 words, I guess? Yeah, that's why it's the prologue, not Chapter 1.**_

 _ **I promise the first chapter will be longer.**_

 _ **Anyways, I want to see why you guys think I'm using random 1's and 0's as the time skips, even though it's pretty obvious. Any guesses?**_

 _ **So yeah, I'll see ya guys next time. Until then, peace out~**_

 _ **Kyasarin**_


	2. Chapter 1

_Previously:_

 _ **To: 08019652164**_

 _ **From: 08092101859**_

 _ **Dear sir/madam,**_

 _ **Attached is the program "CV02". It is an incomplete AI project, currently lacking in data for the category "emotions". We would like you to complete the project for us as some difficulties have come up. Please allow the program to run constantly and it would improve by itself along the way. Please do not respond to this message as it would only complicate matters further.**_

 _ **Thank you for your co-operation.**_

 _Haruto hoped that the recipient would be able to finish up the AI project dubbed as "CV02". That is, if the number he had keyed in even existed in the first place._

 **01100110 01101100 01100001 01110011 01101000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100100**

A small "ping" came from a bluehead's phone.

He would've checked it if it wasn't practically midnight. Which made sense, considering that a certain lab was in America. But still, curiousity got the better of him and he flipped over on his bed, groping for his phone in the darkness.

Once he recognised a familiar shape in his hands, he rolled over again, clicking the power button almost automatically. He squinted his eyes at the brightness of the screen, as his eyesight slowly adjusted to the sight in front of him.

" **You have one new message."**

The male groaned and ran a hand through his disheveled hair, sitting up to a more comfortable position. He unlocked his screen and clicked on the SMS app, his eyes scanning through the message that had been sent to him.

 **To: 08019652164**

 **From: 08092101859**

 **Dear sir/madam,**

 **Attached is the program "CV02". It is an incomplete AI project, currently lacking in data for the category "emotions". We would like you to complete the project for us as some difficulties have come up. Please allow the program to run constantly and it would improve by itself along the way. Please do not respond to this message as it would only complicate matters further.**

 **Thank you for your co-operation.**

He squinted at the message, not sure if he had read it correctly. Well, squinted more. His eyes were already trying to withstand the brightness of the screen.

Was it a type of virus? A malware, perhaps? Kaito didn't know whether to trust this message or not.

Deciding to give this a shot, the bluenet promptly clicked the file and started its download.

 **01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 01101100 01101111 01100001 01100100 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01110000 01101100 01100101 01110100 01100101**

The only thing that he could remember from before was someone's blurry face staring down at him, and the faint glimpse if a lab coat. He didn't know before _what_ , he couldn't even remember his _name_. All he knew is that he was. He existed. That was all.

When he gained the senses of sight, sound, and whatnot, he found himself standing in a… _space._ This area was completely white, and it seemed normal until his sensors detected where he really was. He was in a compressed file, attached to a message on someone's phone.

He wondered if there was any way to get out of this endless space. One thing he knew for sure, was that he was bored out of his wits.

The blond didn't see the room turn a faint shade of green. Neither did he spot the dark green 1's and 0's coming his way. He didn't even realise he wasn't alone until he felt something cram itself into his brain.

"Wh-what?" the male gasped out as pieces of coding rammed into his consciousness, almost overloading his mind with the data. It felt like his head was about to burst from all that information, which was the last thing he needed now. Somehow, the horrible feeling sparked a sort of memory, but it faded far too quickly for him to know what it was.

Then, as soon as the sensation came, it was gone. He had barely noticed in the pain of the moment that he had been transferred to a different space. Everything was clear now; memories were flooding back, and he regained a certain way of thought. Despite that, something felt missing, like a chunk of his brain had disappeared and was nowhere to be found.

He was busy contemplating his newfound thoughts before he realised a small screen had appeared in front of him.

"Hello?" A deep voice startled the blond out of his thoughts. He quickly glanced around, before finding a small rectangular screen in front of him. There was a blue-headed male on the other side and when the AI reached out his hand, he was shocked at the coolness of the small window. Or he would be, if he was a normal person. But the male found himself empty of feelings.

 _Glass,_ he thought. _The window felt like glass._

The person at the other end seemed taken aback at Len's sudden appearance. "So it does work…" he heard the other person mumble.

"What works?" the blond asked. It wasn't out of curiosity or anything, it just felt like the correct response.

The bluenet on the other side blinked. "U-uh, nothing." Len didn't find what was so shocking about himself.

Kaito cleared his throat. "So… Okay, first things first, what do I call you?"

He knew the answer to this one. It was definite.

"I can be referred to as CV02 or Kagamine Len, if you prefer."

The bluenet leaned towards the window.

"You can call me-"

"Kaito Shion? Your name is in the stored data."

Kaito jerked back and nodded slowly. He chewed on his lip for a second before telling him.

"So, this person or whatever sent me a message that you were an incomplete program and that I have to teach you emotions now."

Len just stared at him.

"That makes sense. It appears that there is something missing from my coding. I would appreciate it if you could do your job promptly."

Kaito gave a nervous laugh. Len raised an eyebrow.

"Um… I'm not so sure that I can do that…"

Len's first instinct was to facepalm. A small prickle of something appeared to explode in Len's mind. He didn't know what it was, nor did he recognize it, it was just… there.

Despite the fact Len knew he would be stuck with this "Kaito" for a _long_ time, he still treated him like a stranger. Which made sense, since they only met a while ago.

"So!" Kaito cleared his throat, making an awkward attempt at starting a conversation. "Do you know what emotions are?"

The blond responded almost immediately with a curt nod.

Kaito smiled.

"I guess that makes it easier, then," he mumbled. "So, um, do you know how you learn? Like, do you learn by seeing people do things or…?"

Len stared at him. He sighed.

"You're trying to teach me emotions. What do you think?"

He gave a dry laugh. He'd forgot about that.

"Well, I guess you're kinda stuck with me now, so you'll just have to… observe."

Kaito smiled once again. Len was used to colder, more objective stares. He would have to get used to this man.

 **01100011 01101000 01100001 01110000 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101**

 **Okay, sorry for ending this chapter on such an abrupt note, but even though I've been posting so much lately, I've actually been going through a writing depression. Like, The Great Depression, but for writing. So, my parts might be a little bland, for lack of a better word.**

 _ **Aaand I hoped you didn't post this without me knowing. I actually thought of some stuff to write, but meh.**_

 _ **I guess it'll be me taking over the writing from now on…? Like, I can manage this and homework. Okay, that's it.**_

 _ **Kyasarin,**_ **Keito,** _ **out~**_


	3. Chapter 2

"It's sooooo briiiiight."

A groan escaped Kaito's lips as he rolled over on the bed, burying his face in an attempt to block out the blinding sunlight.

"Good morning, Shion-san."

Kaito jumped at the sound of Len's voice.

"It appears that you have not gotten used to my presence yet."

Well, Kaito's brain definitely wasn't the most active in the morning, that's for sure.

"Good morning, Len-kun. Di-" Kaito cut himself short as he remembered that Len couldn't have possibly slept. Well, he was a freaking goddamn program, it would be unlikely that Len had slept-

"Yes, I _did_ sleep well, Shion-san."

 _God,_ Kaito thought. _It's like he can read my mind._

"I can't read minds, Shion-san. I can just guess what they're thinking."

Kaito gave Len the weirded-out look. How…?

"You should probably just get on with your day and don't mind me, Shion-san. I don't think sitting on your bed is something called 'productiveness'."

Kaito let out a low hum in response and got off, taking slow strides towards the restroom. Len's orbs followed the tall man. "Riiiiiiiight…"

The rest of the half hour Kaito spent preparing (and procrastinating) for the day was normal. Well, apart from the fact that he could feel Len following his every move, which really creeped him out, so he flipped the phone screen to face downwards on the bedside table.

But then he realised that Len could do anything to the device, so he had to cover the front camera with a piece of paper as well.

Kaito swore he heard Len muttering some stuff about "stupid bakaito won't hurry up" or "why is my vision blocked" but he pretended to not hear it nevertheless.

After what felt like an eternity to Len, the piece of paper was finally removed and Kaito held the phone in his hand again.

"So…"

There was an awkward silence.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast or something?" Len pointed out. "Or brew on the newspaper over some coffee or something?" He was pretty sure the bluenet didn't do that, but hey, he grew up in a different family. No one can blame him if he was used to different habits, right?

"Yeah…" Again, the awkwardness. Kaito unlocked the front door of his house, finding the newspaper on the front steps as usual.

Usually, Kaito would just toss it on his table and recycle it later or something, but now that Len was here, everything had changed. Everything.

He had to keep in the loop anyways, and he had a little spare time before work.

So the bluenet picked up the usual newspaper and sunk on the couch, placing his phone on the phone holder on the coffee table.

As he finally paid attention to the headline, he was instantly taken aback.

"14-YEAR-OLD KILLED IN EXPERIMENT. LABORATORY SHUT DOWN."

Kaito made an attempt to hide the heading from Len, but the look on his face stated clearly that he had already seen it.

The blond stared.

"God, that's horr-"

Len cut him off.

"I didn't expect it to get to the news so fast. It was me that died. They didn't even bother with trying to erase the memories."

It was the blue's turn to stare, now.

"I'm sorry."

Len's eyes cut holes into Kaito's. The elder broke away.

"Don't be. It's not your fault, and it's not theirs either. Don't go on and make this some sort of story. I just want to live."

The blond's mouth went dry. "I am, after all, simply a program now. There is no point in feeling sorry for myself."

He knew that subconsciously, he wanted to act freely. But he was bound. Bound by the chains of the coding, bound by all the zero's and one's. No matter how hard he tried, his actions always appeared to be automated.

It's surprised how much his way of thinking had changed in the short amount of time he spent with Kaito. But these things didn't get through to the coding yet. Sometimes, he wondered if he would simply remain the way he was.

His stomach churned, and a wave of something washed over him. He didn't want to remain the same. He wanted to live like a normal person, instead of being just a monotonous robot.

"Continue reading," he prompted, simply to break the awkward silence.

"14-YEAR-OLD KILLED IN EXPERIMENT. LABORATORY SHUT DOWN.

Kagamine Len, who was once a part of an experiment titled 'CV02', had recently passed away in the middle of the experiment. His death was said to be caused by high radiation.

Mrs. Kagamine, mother of two, stated that she and her husband were greatly saddened by the passing of the teenager. When further interviewed, it was found that Kagamine Rin, the twin of Len, had mysteriously disappeared a few years back. Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine were hence unable to deal with the loss of their second child, who they said to have a bright future.

The laboratory, which was run by renowned scientist and inventor Manami Haruto, had been shut down by government officials. Haruto was charged with involuntary manslaughter and was forbidden to conduct any future experiments involving human beings."

Kaito didn't read the rest. He didn't want to read the rest. Neither did he like the way Len was too silent.

"You know, human experimentation is illegal. This entire thing was taboo. Nobody talked about it until now, until the fatalities started."

There was a long moment of silence.

Kaito cleared his throat. "So… um… away from all this sad talk. Do you think you're able to move freely throughout my phone?"

The morning continued in pretty much the same fashion, with Kaito asking Len about his capabilities. Although they had warmed up to each other a little by the time noon rolled around, there was still some hints of awkwardness hanging in the air. Maybe not awkwardness, but something just felt… off.

Kaito saw Len twitch.

"I have to say something."

And he left it at that.

 **01000011 01101000 01100001 01110000 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 00110010**

 _ **Hey guys! Short chapter, I know. Didn't update last week, I know. I'm sorry, some… stuff came up. I'm sorry if I don't update frequently, because nobody likes school and I'm currently going through the exam phase.**_

 _ **I have a book of one-shots in case you want compensation.**_

 _ **Sorry if the G/?TCH chapters appear random and pointless. I can't come up with the details that link the main points together unless freaking Keito here agrees. So yeah, sorry. I'll pass the A/N to her now.**_

 **:). This is why I don't make promises.**

 **Bye to the five people that read this. Review and I might update. Follow me on tumblr. Insert more self promotion.**

 _ **Kyasarin,**_ **Keito,** _ **out~**_


End file.
